


Freaky Deaky

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Banter, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Possibly Pre-Slash, Possibly already established relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Hera asks Doug something that's been on her mind for awhile now.-Inspired by Mini Episode 2: Day One. Takes place during Minkowski's campaign against the plant monster.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Hera, Doug Eiffel/Hera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Freaky Deaky

Doug is halfway inside a control panel in the wall, when Hera asks him. One of Minkowski's failed traps that she set for the plant monster had managed to knock some of the wiring loose within the walls. Nothing life threatening- and isn't that a breath of fresh air- but still something that should be fixed sooner rather than later.

"Alright, Hera. I _think_ that about does it. Now I just need to tighten these few connections so next time they'll hopefully stay where they should be."

"Good job, Officer Eiffel. Although one might hope that there won't _be_ a next time."

Eiffel laughs. "I'm a realist, baby."

Hera is quiet for a minute as Eiffel secures the wiring.

"Do you remember your first day aboard the Hephaestus?" She asks.

"Sure." He laughs. "I thought for sure that Minkowski was going to kill me if I didn't stop getting her name wrong."

"Do you still think that I'm... 'freaky deaky'?"

Eiffel pauses for a moment before setting his tools down and sliding out from the panel. He's not sure how well Hera can see him through the wall and he wants her to be able to see his face. "Of course not."

The AI sighs softly. "It's ok if you do. I know it must be weird for you."

Eiffel frowns. "Hey, hey. Sure it was a little strange at first, but everything about the station was. It just took some getting used to, is all. I couldn't imagine not having you here." He smiles at the nearest speaker. Besides, we might be the only normal ones up here. I need you to keep me sane."

Hera laughs.

He smiles. "You know you're my girl. I don't think I would have made it this long without you."

"Well I do run the station's critical life support systems" Hera says with an amused tone.

"You know that's not what I meant" Eiffel says softly.

"...I feel the same way about you, Officer Eiffel." Something in her voice gives Eiffel the impression that she'd be blushing if she could.

The communications officer grins. "What do you say we get this panel screwed back on and then take this party somewhere more comfortable. Maybe we can play... hangman! I'm really good at hangman."

Hera snorts. "You know I essentially have a supercomputer for a brain, right?"

Eiffel ducks his head into the wall so he can grab the tools that he left. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently picked this podcast back up and it's so good. I'm currently up to episode #28. Hera/Eiffel is life.


End file.
